Conventional lifting hooks have a generally J-shaped body whose shorter leg has a free end or tip which tapers substantially to a point. The disadvantage of such a tapering tip portion is that, in the event that the hook is pivoted substantially about the eye of the hook, the resistance to disengagement of a cable or rope decreases towards the tip with obvious risk of complete disengagement.